Digimon Adventure
by Digiworld
Summary: A reboot of the original anime series. The characters are aged 14-17 and there are more mature themes.  Tai gets pulled into a strange new world where he meets some new friends both human and not so human.  Next Chapter up by December 28th.
1. 1: Welcome to the Digiworld

Chapter One - Welcome to the Digiworld

It was the middle of June and I was walking home after a long day when I saw something strange run between two nearby bushes. I cautiously ran over to see what it might've been. I couldn't find anything and passed it off as being a local cat. I arrived home and to my "surprise" my parents were arguing, I'd do anything to get away from here and just be somewhere else. I walked upstairs to my room and laid down on my bed to try and find an escape from the shouting coming from downstairs. Thats when I heard what sounded like rain against my window. I leaned my head back to look and saw that it wasn't rain. It was snow. I ran downstairs and out of the door to see the snow. I looked up at the sky there was something heading straight towards me. I ran for cover as it hit the ground and tore up the driveway. I walked over to the smoking pile of wreckage and saw a glowing light. As I reached for the glowing object it shot up towards me and landed in my hand. It was a weird device of some sort. I turned to go back into the house when I felt a bright light surrounding me pulling me away from the ground. It pulled me higher and higher towards the snow clouds. As I was pulled into the cloud I couldn't see anything. I blacked out.

I started to come to and I heard a voice. I opened my eyes and it was a girl. I recognised her from my town. She was rambling on about something or other. I looked around and saw another two kids sprawled out across the clearing. I pointed this out to the girl and we walked over to wake them up. Once the others were awake we decided we should introduce ourselves and explain how we ended up here. I volunteered to go first. "Hi. I'm Tai and the last thing I remember was the snowstorm... and finding this" I took the device from my pocket and showed the other three. They all reached into their own pockets and displayed devices of their own. The other three then took turns in introducing themselves, the girl from my town's name was Mimi, the other boys name was Matt and the other girl was called Sora, from what I gathered we all arrived via the same circumstances. That's when I saw it again the strange animal was here too and running straight towards me. It landed in my arms and smiled at me. It then opened it's mouth and said "My name is Koromon and I'm your Digimon Partner!" The other kids looked at me in awe. Koromon was a small animal that looked like a giant head with two long ribbon-like ears. Not long after Koromon arrived three different creatures ran out of the nearby bushes and introduced themselves. "Hello my name is Yokomon and I am Sora's Digimon Partner". The next one introduced itself as Tanemon and was Partnered with Mimi and the last was called Tsunomon and was partnered with Matt. We decided to make camp whilst we tried to figure out why we were here and how we were going to get home.

"You're in the Digiworld!" Koromon stated in his usual optimistic tone. "The Digiworld? What on Earth is the Digiworld?" I replied. "This is the Digiworld! What is this Earth you speak of?" Koromon asked me. I realised then that we were a long way from home. Me and Matt were trying to build a fire with Tsunomon and Koromon. None of us really knew what we were doing. After a long hour of trying to light it we gave up hope. It was getting dark and we were all hungry so I offered to go and find some food. I started walking into the forest and noticed someone was following me. I turned around to see Koromon struggling to keep up. So I picked him up and continued walking with him in my arms. That's when I spotted some fruit in a nearby tree. I placed Koromon on the floor and began to climb the tree. I picked the fruit and dropped it down to Koromon. After all the fruit was picked I looked out at the surrounding area with my pocket telescope. I could see a large mountain in the distance and the ocean to the west. I climbed down and told Gummymon what I saw. He told me "That's Infinity Mountain! It's the center point of File Island. Apparently from the top you can see the whole of the Island!" I thought alot about this on the way back to camp.

Once we got back to camp and started eating I was about to tell the group about Infinity Mountain and how we could work out where we were from the peak but our meal was cut short when a Green Digimon ran into the clearing wielding a large club. "That's Goblimon. He's pure evil and loves to bad things." Tsunomon informed us. Goblimon looked across the group and his eyes fixed on me. He charged. That's when it happened for the first time. The devices started to glow and green beams of light shined towards our Digimon. "Koromon digivolve to - Agumon." "Yokomon digivolve to - Biyomon." "Tsunomon digivolve to - Gabumon." "Tanemon digivolve to - Palmon." Our Digimon were now larger and stronger. "Pepper Breath!" shouted Agumon who began to shoot fireball from his mouth. "Blue Blaster!" I turned to see who said it as a stream of blue fire shot past me from Gabumon towards Goblimon. Goblimon flew off into the forest in the direction he came. These Digimon just keep getting stranger.


	2. 2: Rookie Mistakes

Chapter Two - Rookie Mistakes

It was early the next morning and me and Matt were clearing up our camp whilst the girls went to get food. The girls walked backed into camp just as we finished clearing up. I'd told the others about Infinity Mountain and we decided we should head towards it today. We started walking through the forest and I began to daydream, I was wondering what Agumon could Digivolve into. We were about an hour into our walk when I heard a scream. I turned around to see who it was and saw it wasn't one of us. I turned back and saw a young boy running towards me he was being followed by small mammal like Digimon that Gabumon informed us was Tokomon. "He must be a Digi-Destined too! He has a Digivice!" Agumon exclaimed. "Digi-Destined? Digivice? You really need to start telling us everything guys!" I said laughing. "Matt! Matt! Matt!" the little boy cried in a scared tone."It's okay T.K." Matt said in a calming tone. "You know him?" Gabumon asked. "He's my little brother!" Matt replied.

After a long hour of calming him and explaining the Digimon he started to warm to Tokomon. That's when Agumon and Gabumon explained what they knew "You are the Digi-Destined. It is a Legend from long ago that one day the Digivices would seek out the Digi-Destined who were born to save our world from the darkness" Agumon finished. "And that's all we know" Gabumon added to avoid questioning. Now we knew we were here for a purpose our goal was no longer to return home. Instead it was to stop the oncoming reign of darkness. So we set off on our Journey towards Infinity Mountain. After two hours we reached the edge of the forest and found ourselves at the edge of a vast lake. There was a rowboat nearby which we decided to take across. We were a third of the way across the lake when T.K. started to fall asleep against the side of the boat. He fell overboard. I reached for him in a panic but couldn't reach him. Then he started to struggle and he disappeared under the water. Matt was about to jump in until he heard a small voice from beside him "Tokomon Digivolve to - Patamon!" Patamon, an orange flying Digimon, jumped in after T.K.. For a few seconds all was quiet until T.K. rose above the surface next to the boat with Patamon alongside him I pulled T.K. into the boat and Sora pulled in Patamon. Matt was shaken up by the experience and decided it would be safer to go around so we turned towards shore. We all climbed out of the boat and began to follow the edge of the lake around.

The water started to get rough with waves smashing into shore. We thought nothing of it until Agumon pointed out it was a lake and that lakes didn't have currents. We all turned in awe as a giant seamonster rose out of the water. "That's Seadramon he's the baddest Digimon in all the sea but why is he in a lake?" I was about to respond when I felt something constricting around my waist and pulling me into the air. "Agumon! Help Me!" I screamed as I was pulled into the air. "Agumon Digivolve to - Greymon!" Greymon was a 15 foot tall orange dinosaur-like Digmon with three huge horns on his head. He clawed at Seadramon's face leaving deep flesh wounds before removing me from Seadramon's tail. He placed me behind him with the rest of the group and faced Seadramon once more "Novablast!" Greymon's boomed. There was no sight of Seadramon now, It was almost like he's been obliterated He De-Digivolved back into Agumon and ran back. "What the Hell was that buddy?" I asked. "I don't know, I just knew I had to protect you." He replied simply. We set up camp on the edge of the lake for the night. We were still so far from understanding this world.


End file.
